Earth working machines known in the art are used for digging into the earth or rock and moving loosened work material from one place to another at a worksite. These machines and equipment typically include ground engaging implement, such as a bucket provided with a beveled lip or blade on a base edge for moving or excavating dirt or other types of work material. The bucket often includes ground engaging tools such as tooth assemblies and edge protectors. Tooth assemblies are typically spaced apart and project forward from the base edge. Edge protectors are used between the tooth assemblies to protect the base edge of the bucket from wear during use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,365 to H. Robinson is directed to an improved wear assembly for a ground engaging tool, such as an excavator bucket, comprising a lip protector shroud which is detachably mounted on the bucket lip to cover the lip and provide a wear bearing surface that covers the lower surface of the tooth adapter and which is detachably held in place by abutment against a tooth detachably mounted on the adapter and a flexible pin extending through registering apertures in the adapter and the shroud.
The present disclosure is directed toward overcoming one or more of the problems discovered by the inventors or that is known in the art.